It's About Time
by untapdtreasure
Summary: There is someone at Sara's door. Who dare I say is there?
1. Who could it be?

**It's About Time**

**SassySaraSidle**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any part of CSI.**

Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door for the second time today. Wondering who it could be this time, she looked through her peep hole and smiled. Two visits in one day - Grissom sure was full of surprises.

"Hey, Griss," Sara said shyly. Nothing like bearing your soul to make you feel naked. "Did you forget something?"

"No, I just wanted to check and make sure you were going to be ok. How are you holding up?" He asked looking deep into her eyes to see if she would tell him the truth.

_Why lie to the man now? He already has seen you cry. That is humiliating enough, S_ara thought as she looked away from his penetrating blue eyes.

"Better now that I finally told someone besides my PEAP counselor. She has actually been trying to get me to tell you every since my DUI. I just couldn't find the time. I was also scared. Scared that everyone would find out and try to fix me. But I am not broken. Just scarred…but human. You know what I mean?" Sara said looking at him briefly then looking away.

"Sara, you went through some bad times. I wish that you had told me sooner. I would have understood more and not been so…the way I was with you all those times. I didn't get it. I am so no good at these types of things, Sara, but I really am trying. Ecklie breaking up my team…my family…has gotten me to look at my life. Not just my work. What I want to do with my life and with who." Grissom reached for Sara's hand then.

Sara let him take it. She was nervous. She had waited so long for him to show her something - anything, and now that he was, she was scared. She didn't want him to tell her that he couldn't be with her. Even now.

"Sara," Grissom started but she put her fingers to his lips.

"Just listen to me for a minute ok?" Sara replied softly. "I didn't ask you out after the lab blew up because I was scared or felt indestructible. I was following you around before the lab exploded around me to ask you the same question. I don't have a school girl crush on my teacher, Grissom. It has never been that way with you. I feel things for you that I never knew I could feel. I was so afraid that I had read more into the way you felt about me until I overheard your confession to Dr. Lurie. That is when I knew that you cared for me just as much as I care for you. You just didn't know what to do. Probably still don't. I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation. I thought I was going to see the standard interrogation, but I was wrong. I should have walked away. I felt like I was spying on you. I tried to believe what you said about "not being able to", but I couldn't forget that look on your face. Even then you were struggling. You wanted me to know, but didn't want to lose you by being with me. I understand that, Grissom. I really do…but I have to know one thing."

With that she paused giving him time to process her confession.

"What do you need to know, Sara?" he asked without releasing her hand.

With a deep breath, she plowed on.

"I need to know if I am worth risk now. Could you give us a shot and see what happens there? I need you. Hell, Grissom, I love you. This is the last time that I put my heart out there for us. I can't give anymore if you aren't willing to give back."

"Honey, you were worth the risk back then. It was all me…still is. But if I have to choose you or work, I choose you, Sara. I don't want to wake up another day and wonder what you are doing, with who you are doing it, and what you are thinking. I want to wake up with you and go to bed with you. I want to hold you and tell everyone that you, a smart, sexy, beautiful, and not to mention, young woman are with me, a reclusive, drab, boring old man. I want to make you smile and damn it, Sara, I want to make you mad, because your eyes light up and burn when you are mad. Not so mad you wanna kill me mad, but mad none the less. BUT I never wanna make you cry. I wanna be there when you have a nightmare and hold you and rock back to sleep again. I don't want to be without you anymore."

With that Grissom stood and pulled Sara to her feet, then pulled her into his arms to hold her. They stood that way for awhile, neither wanting it to end, but scared to make the next move. The stood like this until finally Grissom spoke.

"May I kiss you, Sara?"

She looked at him stunned. No one had ever asked her that before. They just sort of did it.

"Yes" she whispered.

With that he took his finger and pulled her face up to look at him. He looked into her chocolate pools and melted his lips to hers. He was gentle at first, but then kissed her deeper. He didn't want to let her go. Nor she him. But eventually, they had to come up for air.

TBC…


	2. Dinner Maybe

**Chapter 2**

"That was by far the most sensuous kiss I have ever been given, Grissom." Sara stated bluntly.

"They are your kisses, Sara. They haven't belonged to anyone but you for a very long time." Grissom replied. "I just hope you don't tire of this old man anytime soon. I don't think I could bear it."

"You haven't anything to worry about. I could never tire of you. You are my rock. You are my everything. Don't you know that by now?" Sara kissed him again. This time she took his hand, tugging him toward her bedroom. "Now, I wanna show you just how much you've been missing, that is if you are game. Are you game, Grissom? Do you want me to make love to you?"

Grissom let Sara lead her to the bedroom with no resistance. He was stunned at the words that he had just heard come from Sara's pretty mouth - the same mouth he had fantasized doing a number of things to and with. If she only knew, she wouldn't be teasing him so much. Or maybe she did know and wanted those exact things to happen.

He pulled her back to his arms and then pinned her to the wall, kissing her hard but slow. He would show her that she couldn't tease him and think that she had the upper hand. He would show her right now.

He pulled his mouth from hers.

"Look at me, Sara. Do you want me to take you right here? If so, kiss me. I want you so bad that I don't think I can take your teasing much longer. I want to make you scream my name, Sara. I want you to beg me not to stop. I want to take you to the edge and ride out that wave with you, Honey. I want to show you just what you have done to me ever since you came to Vegas. I want to show you what I was to chicken to do to you when you asked me out that night. I wanted you so bad then, but I was going through some stuff then, Sara. I almost lost my hearing. But we can talk about that later. Right now, I want you. Here. Now."

He kissed her again, his tongue dancing across her lips, begging for entry which she gave. He caressed her body with his hands, touching her everywhere and anywhere. She moaned.

"Grissom, I want you. But not here in the hall. Take me to the bed. Make love to me now."

He had no idea where her bedroom was exactly, but he scooped her and took a chance with the first door.

Sara giggled. "No, Grissom, that one across the hall. I'm sorry for laughing but the look on your face was priceless. I guess we could have done it on the desk in my make shift office, but I would like OUR first time to be special."

With that he placed her on her feet and turned her face to look up at him.

"Sara, we are going to do this right. I am going to take you out and wine and dine you before bedding you. I will be back at 7:30 to pick you up. Don't wait for me down stairs. I will come and get you. You are going to get the princess treatment."

With that, he walked to the door still holding her hand. He kissed her on the cheek and said "See you soon."

Sara was so shocked. She was still reeling from the thought of finally having Grissom in her bed. Now she had to wait. It was only 4:00. How was she going to make it for three and half more hours?

She took a long hot bath. Shaved her legs. Painted her toe nails. She looked at the clock again. Only an hour had past. She rummaged through her closet. She had nothing to wear. OK, she had plenty to wear, but not what she wanted.

She wished then that she had girl friends that could help her out in this situation. That made her think of Catherine. They had gotten closer over the past 4 years and she didn't know why she had said those horrid things to Catherine. She decided to give her a call.

Catherine's cell phone rang twice before she picked up. Knowing that Catherine already knew who she was, she bit the bullet and said, "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

She waited for Catherine to reply.

"I'm sorry too. I don't know what has gotten into me lately. Let's get together and hash this out soon ok? I wish I could talk more, but Nick needs me at a scene so I have to go now. Did you need anything else?" Catherine said all in one breath.

"No, I just needed to apologize. I wanted some advice but work comes first, Cat. I understand. Have a good night. Tell Nick hello for me. I haven't seen him in awhile. Bye, Catherine." Sara said happily.

"Bye, Sara, and enjoy your week off. I was getting worried about you. Night, Sara." Catherine said and hung up.

Feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted, she was now in better spirits. Now she had to tackle her closet again.

This time she had better luck. She found a pair of lilac dress pants and a top that had colorful butterflies all over it to match. She picked a pair of sandals to go with it. Now, the only thing to figure out was her hair: up or down.

She went with down. It was the easiest and she had never been into being all girly anyway. She got dressed, fixed her hair, and put on some makeup in record time.

Glancing at the clock, one more hour had gone by. This was going to be one long wait. She put in a audio cassette that featured a forensic textbook and began to read along with the tape.

At exactly 7:29, there was a knock on her door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open.

There stood the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. He wore a nice grey suit with a silk sky blue tie that brought out his eyes even more. He stood there mouth agape at the sight of her. Suddenly, she was nervous. She was going out on a "date" with Gil Grissom.

"Could you pinch me please to see if I am dreaming?" he asked her.

"I was about to say the same to you. You know what they say "great minds think alike" Sara joked.

"Shall we go? I have us reservations for 8." He said taking her hand and leading her out of her apartment.

TBC…


	3. Dance with me

**Chapter 3**

He held her hand and led her to his Mercedes. He had left the Tahoe at work because he had the next two nights off.

"I wondered when I would get a chance to ride in this sweet ride, Grissom." Sara said admiring the car.

"I am glad you approve. I had nothing else to spend my money on, so I splurged and bought this." Grissom explained.

He opened her door for her and helped her inside. "So, Griss, where are you taking me?"'

"It's a surprise. You will see. I talked to Catherine. She told me that you and her worked it all out and everything is fine." Grissom said giving Sara a chance to tell him about it.

"I was wrong. I admit that. It is time for me to step to the plate and take back my life. I shouldn't expect to have someone to get me out of trouble. I figure if I get myself into trouble, I should be able to get myself out." Sara explained.

Noticing that they weren't heading into town, Sara asked again, "Grissom, where are you taking me?"

"Do you trust me? I would never hurt you on purpose, Sara. Please just trust me. OK?" Grissom pleaded.

"I trust you, Griss. I just don't like being surprised." Sara said nervously.

About five minutes later, they pulled up in front of Grissom's townhouse. Sara was confused. She thought they were going to dinner.

"I know what you are thinking, Sara. You think that I just didn't want to bed you in your apartment so I brought you to mine. No, that is not it. I have a surprise for you." With that, he walked around to her side of the car and extended his hand for her to take. He kissed her hand and then intertwined his fingers with hers, leading her to his front door.

Inside, she could see where he had lit candles all over the living room and on the dining room table. There were two plates sitting on the table.

"If you would be seated, Sara, I will get our dinner. I hope you like it. I made it for you." Grissom told her.

She could smell the light aroma of baked salmon. She was glad that Grissom had paid attention when she told the group that being a vegetarian didn't include fish or any other type of sea food.

He clicked the remote to his stereo system and light jazz music filled the air. She smiled at him. They ate in a comfortable silence. Sara ate her whole salmon.

"I am sure glad you aren't like most women, Sara. You ate everything. I've been out with Catherine and she barely touches her food. She says I make her nervous. Glad to see that I don't make you nervous." Grissom said reaching over and squeezing Sara's hand.

"What is the story with you and Catherine, Grissom? Did you two date or have an affair or something?" Sara said and looked away from him.

"Catherine and I never dated or had an affair. I've never so much as kissed her in anything but a friendly way. She married Eddie and at the time he was a good friend of mine. He turned out to be a jerk. By then Catherine and I had become good friends. She and I started working together and she stood up for me and to me. Through all that, she's been my closest friend. She's the only one that knew about you before I knew that I was in love with you. She called me on it once. Back when I sent you that plant. She should have kicked my ass then for not sending you flowers like I had intended to do. I got scared at the last minute and sent you the orchid instead. I noticed that you had an orchid in your apartment this afternoon. Is that it?" Grissom asked.

"Yes," Sara answered.

"I am glad to know that you didn't throw it away." Grissom said and smiled at her.

"I was just glad I didn't kill it. I almost did, and Warrick's Nana helped me nurse it back to health." Sara told him.

"I didn't know that you knew Ric's Nana. What brought that about?" Grissom wondered aloud.

"Warrick and I used to go and watch movies in the afternoon when we couldn't sleep. We always watched comedies. Anything to get our minds off of our jobs. Whatever works, huh? You said I needed a diversion. You weren't ready to be my diversion then. So Warrick took me. Nick did too, when he was having a rough patch. Hell, I think even Greg went once or twice. We don't do it anymore since the team split. Our schedules don't permit it anymore." Sara told him honestly.

Unchained Melody began playing on the stereo.

Grissom stood in front of Sara and extended his hand to her, "Would you dance with me, Sara?"

Giving him her hand, he pulled her to her feet and led her to the living room close to the stereo and held her close to him and danced with her through the next two songs.

Not wanting to admit to her that he wasn't good at dancing, he just wanted to hold her close to him. He reached up to her face and traced her jaw line with his fingers. He reached even farther and pulled the clasp out of her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders.

"I like it better this way, Sara. You are so beautiful." Grissom whispered into her ear.

He kissed her tenderly. She was wrapped in his arms to tightly that she didn't ever want to leave them. His hands were everywhere. In her hair, down her spine. She melted in his arms. She knew that he would have this effect on her.

"You fed me. Now bed me, Grissom. Make love to me, Gil. Please make love to me." she whispered into his ear.

At hearing his name, he moaned hers. "Sa...ra."

"I love you, Sara." Grissom whispered back. He kissed her again before picking her up and taking her to his bed. He lay her in the middle of his king size bed, and suddenly, he was shy. He wanted this to be perfect, but could he live up to her expectations...only one way to find out. With that he slid his body onto hers and began kissing her pouty lips. She divested him of his jacket and tie and was working on the buttons when he lifted her shirt over her head, then slid his hands down to the button on her pants. After undoing them, he slid them down and pulled them off. She had his shirt undone and off before he could reach her mouth again. She was working on his pants. He stood up and took them the rest of the way off. Then came her bra and panties.

"They match." Grissom stated.

"Always investigating huh, Gil?" Sara teased.

He caught her lips with his own and pressed her back down on the bed. After removing his own underwear he parted her thighs.

"Is this what you want, Sara?" he asked her. He didn't want to push her into anymore than she was ready for.

"Yes, Grissom, I want you to make love to me." Sara told him before pulling him to her again.

She could feel him between her legs now. He placed himself at her entrance and entered her slowly. He wanted to savor every moment of this, especially since they had both waited so long. He felt her shudder. He was sure it wasn't from being cold. He held her tighter and slowly made love to her.

"Grissom?"

"Sara?"

"Grissom, I'm about to..."

"Don't talk, Sara. I can feel you, Honey. Just let it happen." He whispered.

With that she was over the edge and flying. He was right behind her. "I love you, Gil." Sara told him in a whisper.

"And I love you."

He rolled off of her pulling her with him and holding her close. They feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
